


Fight the storm

by pseudodias



Category: Assassin's Creed, Bleach
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Romance, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudodias/pseuds/pseudodias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The arc of how fighting love for so long can end tragically...and beautifully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Old man Zangetsu and gender!bent Shay Cormac. Not much to say but lol crackship no one saw coming. It's inspired by the song "Deathbeds" by Bring me the horizon.

His eyes are like a car crash. Behind those brown-tinted wraparound sunglasses they never waver. Never throws his stoic expression off balance. She knows she shouldn't look, but she can't look away. Not while he watches her like a hawk. It's been months that the old man has been on her ship; the Morrigan. A valuable and trustworthy spirit.

She has Ichigo to thank for that.

No matter how many times Shay tries to hate the old man who forever looms and creeps out her crew, she's somehow /attracted/ to his being. His loyalty. He stayed, promised to come back when he left to protect her from those known as Shinigami and returned. Injured, but alive. For the first time since Ichigo's death, Shay finds a new reason. However, she fights the storm.

Her body is like a whiplash. Zangetsu catches himself drawn to her like moths to a flame. It's been decades since he has found a person that made him feel...real. Her once constant anger towards him became platonic love. Cold nights are spent above deck, the Irish captain secured against his chest and cloak benights around her. They talk-- He craves it. But he'd rather starve this sin. Fight the storm.

Days slowly become weeks. Months. 

Soft lips gently captures his beneath the northern lights, so sudden that it catches him off guard. She says nothing. Unaware that little kiss she stole hurt his heart and soul. For the first time, he disappears like a ghost. Too afraid to admit his feelings.

Zangetsu now wonders if it was worth this moment. Her limp body in his arms and weak brown eyes gazing up at him. No matter how hard they fought their feelings, no matter how far they ran...

The tides will bring them back together.

To Shay, it was worth it. Finally being in his arms and nuzzling against his strong chest. Sharing a moment of love. Don't try to fight the storm...why on earth did they in the first place? The life slowly leaves her lungs, but her heart remains with Zangetsu. 

Silence becomes him. A lump rises painfully in his throat and the more he tries to swallow, the more his vision is blocked by tears. Oh, how he abhors the rain. The despair. A part of him reflects back to the night she kissed him...How he wishes he could have another chance. He'd do things right.

Fingers touch her cold, lifeless cheeks and Zangetsu presses his lips upon her own. Wetness tearing down pale cheeks and he releases a broken noise. He's sobbing against her beautiful lips and aching.

Don't try to fight the storm. They tumbled overboard.


End file.
